ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Looney Tunes: Battle for Space and Time
Lego Looney Tunes: Battle for Space and Time is an American Lego action-adventure-fantasy-comedy video game, being based on the /'' '' franchise. It is developed by TT Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2020. Synopsis When Marvin the Martian messes around with the spacetime continuum, the Looney Tunes have to travel through dimensions to restore it back before it's too late. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - an trickster grey rabbit/hare who leads the Looney Tunes and TBD. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Plucky Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Hamton Pig' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Laura the Cat' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dominic the Dog' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Ace Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Lexi Bunny' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Danger Duck' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD Unlockable *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Supporting * Alternate dimensions * Antagonists *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Rose and Violet' (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD *'Ripper' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Optimatus' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Alternate dimensions * Worlds *'Acme Acres' - the Prime universe where the Looney Tunes live in and TBD. *'Acmetropolis' - a futuristic version of Acme Acres where the Loonatics come from and fight TBD. *'Wild West World' - TBD *'Medieval World' - TBD *'Pirate World' - TBD *'Evil World' - TBD *'Loonopolis' - TBD *''Duck Dodgers'' World - TBD *''Samurai Laura'' World - TBD * Levels Gameplay Returning elements The game features several gameplay elements reimplemented from various Lego games based on Warner Bros. properties, such as magic spells from Harry Potter, alternate skins from the Lego Batman games, crafting from Lego Lord of the Rings, dimensional portals from Lego Dimensions, among other features. New elements The new elements for the game are Time Medallions that can be used to slow, stop or travel through time. Production Development Writing Voice cast Soundtrack Reception Trivia *This is the first crossover game between Looney Tunes and its spin-offs Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Happy Cat and Dog Genius and Loonatics Unleashed/''Loonatics Reloaded. *Along with ''Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed, this game celebrates Bugs Bunny's 80th anniversary. *The game has an emphasis on time travel and travelling through timelines in the Looney Tunes multiverse. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:TT Games Category:Lego Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas